Hive Mind
by Jester Smiles
Summary: It's hard being smart and single. But what happens when being the smartest guy in the room doesn't help. See what happens when a scientist encounters a new alien species with a much more sexual purpose for him. Big shout outs to artists Xpray and Ikiki for inspiring this story with their art. This is a one shot for the time being!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note;**

**Smiles; Why are you writing another aliens fic? I already made one for our collection.**

**Jester; Yes you made one you hardly included my ideas and look where it went. A few readers even said it looked like you gave up in a few places. And what about that DC universe fic you're supposed to be working on?**

**Smiles; 'Silently looking at Jester' Shut up I got series writers block on that!**

**Jester; Right ok everyone this idea came to me well from me yet again wanting to write from the collection of random ideas I've written over the years. This was a mix inspiration from the few sexy fics with human alien loving. And a big inspiration from furry artist Xpray. And yes his sexy visions of Xenomorphs, Predators, and his original alien species the Breeders from his Last Survivor NSFW comic will be in this fic. And with how much of a furry I am expect this to match the ideas of a furry story. Plot is there but you're mostly here for the sex! Also shout out to artist Ikiki for his monstrous yet sexual species of Avaritia. And yes they too will be here.**

**Smiles; You're scaring me with your awakened furry mind partner...**

**Jester; I've been a furry for years! I've just never put it into my writing. But now I have a few ideas I want to write out first. So if you would intro...**

**Smiles; Your still here you heard him get going!**

**Unknown view**

Typing away at my desk I look to my right as the doors hiss open. Seeing Buck I go back to typing. Buck says "Brother you really need to get out of your room. I know a few corporals that would love a date with an egghead. Especially one that can disassemble a pulse rifle like you." I sigh to say, "If this is your next attempt to help me find love. Might I remind you of captain Romanov?"

Buck groans to say, "Hey that was one time and you still can't let it go?" I shake my head reminding him of Clara, Kathy, and more recently Zoey. He blushes a storm telling me to shut up. But clearly reminding him of the half naked corporal trying to seduce him with his girlfriend walking in on them wasn't a good move. I merely shrug to resume typing. Buck asks "So why are we out here anyway?"

I tap the old marble carved disk to answer "My team found this at our dig site at JT 579. From all accounts the first landing teams five decades ago were sure no one had been on the plant. I was originally digging for fossils. But we found a chamber fifty-nine feet underground. This disk has star coordinates to our current location. Which is ZF 983 a jungle colony that has been undergoing rocky funding. The core wants my team and your marines to find out if this has anything we can use against the Yautja. Or Predators as you Jarheads have come to call them."

Buck raises an eyebrow saying, "You know pops hates that you allowed one to get so close. You sure you should be around their tech?' I simply wave it off answering "If he hadn't gone gun crazy I would have been able to disable its wrist device. Then we'd be able to dissect one instead of scraping bits of nuclear slag off another blast zone. Still the disk is taking me some time to uncover all its markings. From what I have so far the Predators didn't make the Xenomorphs like I had first theorized. This disk talks about a more dangerous prey they hunted. Old like the Xenomorphs but ones that could control them through some means. How they achieved this I can't say yet. But if we can communicate better or find a way to counter their plasma based weapons. We might have a fighting chance in any future engagements. Hell Buck we might even be able to hit them hard enough they back off like they did with this species."

Buck pats my head to say "And you not only get a big promotion but you'll be put on as head of weapons development." I look at him not moving my head to ask "Then who would save you when you get in trouble with the sergeant major?" Buck chokes to say, "He likes me 'Buck shrugs' sometimes…" A knock turns us to the door seeing none other the sergeant major Johnson. His gray bread a sharp contrast to his light brown skin. Putting a candy cane into his mouth he says, "I don't like you Buck I prefer to work with your brother. Now both of you come on we need to brief the rookies and get them ready." I sigh to follow after him my data pad queued up with points and slides. I look to Johnson to ask, "Sir with all respect why did the Core send us a whole platoon? Two squads would do find for a simple scout and dig."

Johnson swigs the candy cane in his mouth to answer, "These orders came from the top brass son. They hate having you out here already and not staying put on Havlic with the other weapons tech. But they know you do your best work in the field. Plus you have some bad luck with aliens. Can't have one getting lucky and adding that good brain of yours to their collection. We were all scared silly from the incident with WeyU and their spooks. Which reminds me your father told me to remind you to eat and check yourself with the doctor before we drop."

I groan as Buck chuckles saying the old man always babies me. Still Buck gives me an energy bar as we enter the conference room. Seeing the new faces, along with the regulars is a nice mix on things. Johnson says "Alright screw junkies listen up you have two CO besides me on this run. Second after me is captain Baxter O'Hare after him Lieutenant Dante O'bere. Some of you already know the Lieutenant from working with him in the science department. The rest of you will be working with him one scouting and searching for some old tech. But I'll let him explain more."

Nodding I key up the projector to say, "As you all know the Predators have been steadily hunting our best and skilled marines and officers... As well as any professional civilians with mercenary skills. Survivor reports tell us the Predators have been infighting and from what I managed to recover from a WayU droid this is the case. The Predators have two rival classes the honored and dishonored. The honored ones hunt us with some code of respect. Pretty much so long as we're armed and can fight back they'll kill us. The dishonored ones kill anyone and anything they feel like. Children, elderly, even pregnant women as you get so far. But from my research I've found any enemy they even feared. Ones that had some mental power or weapon based tech that harmed them enough. That they were overwhelmed and forced off a good number of worlds. I can guess this enemy and the Xenomorphs are why they feel the need to blow themselves sky high to prevent their tech from helping others. It's my hope that whatever we find down there will help us find this lost tech. And finally have an edge against one of humanities newest and oldest rivals."

One corporal asks "Sir I heard you died fighting a swarm of Xenos on your own was it true?" I sigh to raise my shirt showing the intricate metal arm I know have. As well as showing off my side scars. I correct her saying "I wasn't swarmed I just fought a praetorian Xeno with nothing but a knife. Due to an attempt to kill me courtesy of the head Xeno madman Mr. Weyland. So if any of you see stuff belonging to his company be sure to pay them good respects with my thanks understood Marines." They nod and laugh all eager to give a little payback.

I go on to say "But first over every thing else we are just scouting. The real meat of my dig crew will come once we know for sure if this is the main spot. Or just another jumping off point." Johnson asks for the other scientists and ships crew to leave but for me to stay. With them out Johnson says "Marines I'll make this clear the lieutenant here is our VIP. I don't care if you have to use a damn tree brand as a sword. Your primary objective if things go south is to get him off world. The top brass were horrified that he lost his arm. And with WeyU out of reach we can't stick it to that bastard. But I want to go back to the brass and show them a shiny new toy to push back all those fuckers that crossed my fine men and women of the core. So get to your lockers and strap up."

With them out the door I sigh as Johnson pats my fake arm. Johnson saying, "If I see that bastard I'll put two in his crotch and two slugs into his head." I nod with Buck chuckling, as we get ready. With my backpack filled with pretty much the only things I brought Johnson radios me that the scout teams have landing.

I answer Buck as he says "Bro you should see if one of these colony girls will give you shot. You never…" I tap my earpiece as the static continues only for the ship to shake heavily. The red alert blaring for all hands to jump into any escape pod. Scrambling I find two engineers getting into one as I join them. With us strapped in I hit the release and we drop downstairs. Looking up I see in shock a Yautja ship decloaking as the Walrus is blasted to bits. The male engineer cries as I tell them both to close their eyes and brace for the shock wave. With luck we hopefully won't land in any water.

**Buck's view**

Shit fucking shit man where did they come from? And why the hell are they here? As the drop ships touch down at the secured LZ. Johnson radios the scouting teams. Team Seven says, "Sir we have confirmed WeyU presence turns out these fuckers were messing with the Predators stuff. I'm guessing that big ship upstairs thought we were their backup."

Johnson huffs to ask "And the colonists where are they?" Team seven answers, "Not sure sir we found two kids hiding in a small grove. They said that some got dragged away by WeyU droids. When WeyU showed up and made their lab a lot more started to get taken. But I'm guessing they're probably their guinea pigs for whatever test they're doing here."

Johnson grumbles to say, "All teams stay clear of the settlements for now don't need WeyU knowing how many strong we are. Scouting teams I want you all to relocate on our LZ. Buck I want you and two squads to look for all the escape pods. Do it fast and on foot. Those fuckers are at each other's throats here. But our job remains the same secure whatever Dante's disk discovered. If the wreckage of the Walrus hits we'll scavenge what we can. But for now we stay together."

I nod taking squads twelve and nine. As we march I tell them to keep their eyes on their motion trackers and scanners. Walking the flat planes the last thing we need is surprises. Following a pods beacon we find it smashed against a bolder and blocking a stream. Prying open the hatch we pull out a wounded member of the chief's staff and a knocked out private. Using some smelling salts the kid is awake in no time. The staff member's leg is too mangled to move. I assign a point woman and two others to take the cook and the private back to the LZ. With that we press onto the next pod. Getting there we find it has a large tear in the hatch. Telling the boys and girls to stay frosty we flank and sweep. Giving a private the go ahead she peaks in. She says, "Sir I got a lot of blood and bullets but no bodies."

I sweep the trees to say "Then a few of our Predators friends are already here. We need to move fast." In a slight jog we reach the next pod finding WeyU droids dragging a dead engineer from the pod. Another droid throws a wounded marine from the pod. He lands hard to scream as his arm is nothing but a twisted mess. Look on I say, "Fuck this bots."

Opening fire we keep our rounds high making sure not to hit the ground. Giving three marines the order to flank we nail the fuckers. As they drop I order two marines to check them for intel. It gives the squad medic some time to help the wounded. She says "Sir he needs a plasma fusion or he won't make it."

I order her to patch the guy up and head back to the LZ. With myself and three other marines we'll have to turn back if this last pod doesn't have Dante. I whisper "Come on little brother let your luck not be shitty just this once." Getting to the pods crash site we don't find anyone. But we do see signs that at least a few people walked away. From the impression and drag marks another was carried.

I radio saying "Sir we have AWOL survivors no signs of struggle. But not sure where they're heading." Johnson answers, "It'll be dark in two hours. And I don't need people walking blind. No return now and wait for a signal. Knowing your brother he'll call with a flare. If worse scream into all channels for us to hurry up." Returning to the LZ Johnson already set up small mounds of dirt with sharpened branches. He even threw in some razor wire for added flare. Johnson pats my arm telling me to get some rest. Hopefully our favor hardheaded brainiac will call.

**Third person's view **

As the sun crested the roots of the trees Johnson is awoken by a series of beeps. All channels receiving the same beeping and right away Buck smiles. Johnson asks, "You got a heading?" Buck nods to say "Sure do he's at the outskirts of the colony. Says WeyU is up to their usual shifty shit. Asking us to get to him so he can bust into their mobile lab." Johnson says, "Beep him back that were on our way. Marine's get tactical this is a meet and greet op. I want three of you with smart guns. Five of you carry flamers and another eight of you ready with as many blast charges as you can carry." With them ready the four squads now following Buck file into two APC's.

Johnson says "Marines headset check I want to see everything and every fly you see." As the APC roars through to jungle to their target the motion trackers ping several things. Buck says "Privates you see anything through the turrets scoop." Getting negatives Buck tells them all to keep sharp. However they come to a problem with a blow up bridge. Buck groans to say, "Fuck just what we need. Sir do you see anyway around this?"

Johnson combs over a data pad to say "Nothing close by that ditch is too deep. Your best bet is to hoof it across using the town's personnel bridges. But you're close enough to the beeps that walking won't hinder you from finding Dante. Also don't do anything stupid." Buck nods telling the marines to form up outside the APC's. Nodding the marine's squad off and stay alert as they make their way through the town. However a nose and motion pings their maps. Looking at the closed up house they get closer. Opening the doors they find a group of civilians.

Buck asks "Any of you speak Outist?" A corporal starts speaking with the group one talking back as he holds a weeping old lady. The old woman through her tears explains more since she saw most of what happened. The corporal says "They're hiding sir. Something in the field killed a few of their guards. It killed her youngest nephew and took her daughter." Buck says "Something? Was it a Predator or a WeyU droid?" The private asks and the woman answers with hate and more tears. The corporal says "No sir she heard hissing and says whatever its was stayed low and didn't want to be seen."

Buck says "Ok they aren't staying here. You four take them back to the APC and stay there. If things go side ways bug out fast." The marine's nod and the rest of the teams move on. Getting to the field two marine's find the child's body. Deep gnarled gashes across his chest and his leg was missing. Buck says "I get the feeling WeyU really are up to their old crap again. Weapons hot and ready you hear."

With nods they press on, at the fields center a hiss then a screech goes out. One marines screams as his leg is attacked brutally. To no surprise a pack of Xenos are attacking them. Buck orders the marines not to bunch up and stay back to back. Ordering for burst fire as the marines keep together. Buck and a corporal helping the wounded marine to safety. Buck orders grenades to chase the remaining xenos off. With a loud screech the ones remaining run off. Buck says "Ammo and clip check everyone." Doing so fast the marines sound off. Nodding the medic looks over the wounded marine. His legs been gored with his kneecap also tore out. Buck nods to order three marines to protect him and hold up back at the entrance of the bridge. And move when the Marine's bleeding stops.

Waiting until they were clear Buck orders the remaining squad with him to move fast. Buck radios "Sir we have confirmed Xeno infestation. Looks like we have an idea of why the Preds are here. But we still have to find Dante moving deeper acknowledge." Johnson growls to answer "Confirm move fast Buck we don't want to tell the brass he was hived. Or worse WeyU has him heading to one of their hidden labs off world."

Buck agrees as they follow the beeps. Soon coming to a new small outpost with shots ringing out. Buck chuckles to say "We found him." Turning down a lane they find Dante having a gunfight with a pack of xenos. Like a old west cowboy Dante with a fancy revolver kills one xeno to spin his gun and shot another in the mouth. Turning fast he domes another in the face as it looks to leap at him. Seeing the large group of humans the remaining xenos flee.

Dante turns to walk to his brother to say "Took you long enough." Buck shakes his head to hand Dante a headset to say "Johnson you hear me?" Johnson acknowledges for Dante to say "Sir WeyU hasn't found what we're looking for. But the Predators are here for the xenos and whatever data that WeyU has. Not sure what the Predators have in this fight. But so far the worse WeyU has been able to do is keep them at bay with the xenos. But I found some data on a droid I've killed. WeyU has been taking female colonist for the last week. Its odd usually they take both genders but here they've been trying to take mostly women. And the number of xeno compared to the missing don't add up. WeyU are clearly up to same dangerous shit again."

Johnson says "Nothing too dangerous from them last I check. Find the data and get what we need and get back here fast." Dante agrees and the move to the underground lab. Finding it as well as the few combat droids also stationed at the entrance. Dante reloads his revolver to kick off the short fight. Concentrated fight takes down the droids and Dante begins to hack the panel. Getting in the marines scanners pick up a few more droids before find something horrifying. In a clean room are four women but they have facehuggers attached to their faces and their crotches. Dante quickly enters the room looking over all the medical data. Dante says "These sick fucks. They've managed to make the eggs... The Xenomorphs queen's eggs can now produce two chest bursters per egg. But now they've engineered them to also latch onto a woman's vaginal wall so they can incubate two embryos. The stress alone renders them brain dead."

One marine says they're sick while Buck pulls his pistol. Dante says "Buck wait I need evidence... live evidence. I need new scans just give me a moment." Dante works fast and after he collects the data. Gives each woman a cyanide shot. A few moments later the women die along with the still incubating xenomorphs. With a nod Dante begins to download information from the terminal close by. Only for it to lock him out.

Buck asks "Did you find anything"' Dante combs the data to say "Its all encrypted I need the source data to crack it. Or we'd be sitting on our asses for a couple of weeks." Buck groans to ask, "Can I guess where the main data is?" Dante sarcastically answers, "Go ahead we all still won't like it." Buck radios Johnson telling him of where they'll be going and telling the APC team they should drop off the civilians. Heading to the main labs Dante stops the squads to look over the treetops. Dante sprints to tackle a marine from danger as a trio of spiked darts hit the tree behind him. Splintering the wood Buck shouts "Cover now check the trees and your maps." Every marine but Dante gets into cover. Dante using his goggles to scan for distortion in the light.

Dante using his radio beeps at Buck who nods. Opening fire the marines make sure they burst fire as the two predators retaliate with plasma blasts and spike darts from their gauntlets. Dante however catches a dart with his robotic arm to the Predators shock. Dante then throws in back the dart grazing the side of the predator. It roars as its blood is spilled but Dante keeps his head. With revolver in hand Dante fires hitting the wounded predator while its ally tries to blast Dante. The wounded predator charges Dante. Grabbing him only to the throw Dante who quickly recovers. The predator goes after Dante again but as it tries to punch him in the face. Dante grabs the hunters first and as the two struggle. Raw muscle power against advanced cybernetics the Predators flesh gives with a sickening snap. The predator howls in pain as its mangled wrist has a bone jutting out.

But the predator backhands Dante into the tree. It snarls to pull a short sword lined with gnarly edges and a opening going from the tip to the middle of the blades back. But Dante turns the tables shooting the Predators kneecap with his over under dillinger. It too using the heavy caliber rounds from his revolver. Dante grabs the Predators blade to wrench it free and stab it in the neck. The predator tries to choke Dante but he twists the blade to pull it free. The predator drops forward its bright green blood spilling across Dante's body and the tree roots.

The other predator blasts at Dante. But all three smart gun operators open fire. The predator having to flee for the moment. Dante exhales to quickly turn over the predator. Buck asking "Please don't open that thing here." Dante doesn't listen cutting into the predator more then happy to add his name to the list of people to autopsy one in decent condition. Dante doesn't have long however as multiple bleeps appear on everyone's motion radars. Dante however measures the thickness of the predator's skull before taking all its gear.

Shoving the equipment into his duffel bag Dante and the marine's race away from the danger. Stopping the marines collect themselves and hide for the moment inside a small way station. Buck radioing to Johnson Dante's bright ideas to fight then autopsy a predator. Dante rolls his eyes to look over the data he now has of the two alien species. Johnson asks "Dante did you find anything useful in the preds tech?" Dante answers "No its language is troubling I need a proper cypher of their language to understand any of this." Dante stows the tech to add "Also Johnson I didn't just get locked out by this places security. Someone manually blocked my access. I'm guessing someone knows we are poking around."

Johnson says "If they get in the way fuck them too. Dante our goal is that relics site. Get in there and find it. All the other shady shit WeyU has committed here is secondary." Dante understands and the marines are on the move again. Cutting past a doors junction another marine hacks the console as an elevator rises for them. Getting inside the group heads down for a very familiar and smooth voice to talk to them over the speaker system.

Voice saying "Dante my boy you won't believe how grateful I am that you're alive. And you managed to get your hands on a robotic limb. Tell me how much did the core spare for you to get it?" Buck says "As usual the fucking dick of a head man himself is behind this shit." Bishop Weyland chuckles to say "Amazed you are still alive sergeant but then again your were always the muscle behind Dante. Tell me Dante why are you here helping the marines. Your work for me was a great achievement in the field of xeno study. I also remember the conversation we shared. You remember right Dante you said that if the core ever burned you. That you'd put your resume on my desk personally."

A few marines stare at Dante for Buck to start laughing. Buck says "Wow Weyland you honestly believe that. My little brother was trained by the spooks in Frontal. I mean its no wonder he managed to get so high up your food chain if you believed shit like that." Dante shakes he head to say "And I now know why you're talking to me right now too. You want me Weyland… You want me to work for you again."

Weyland says "In fact I do Dante. I can give you a blank check right now. All you have to do is kill all the marines around you." Dante shakes his head to say "If it isn't a twenty billion dollar check then I won't even think on it. Besides Weyland real scientists work for the discovery not the money." With the doors opening Dante and co shoot any droid stupid enough to try and stop them. Finding another terminal Dante uses it before he's locked out. Getting to another Dante smirks as he's locked out again. But at the third one near a large drill platform Dante doesn't get lock out. Now he has more control even moving the drill to dig at a new angle.

Nodding Dante and the marine's push into the hole finding a whole chamber that Weyland's team didn't find. Seeing the odd door Dante places the disk to it opening it to reveal a deep staircase going down. But shock waves from above rattle the place. Buck and a handful of marines dive one way. While a few marines push with Dante into the new structure. Buck saying "Fuck we're cut off. Dante is everything ok over there." Dante answers "Nothing but scratches but those a thick slabs of lime stone. You're going to need more then the blast charges you have to get to us"' Dante thinks to say "Ok knowing these ruins they always have a back door somewhere. Get topside and well radio you guys when we get out. Be careful Buck Weyland won't be the only ones out there either."

Buck reluctantly agrees having to back track while keeping themselves ready. Dante and his team of four head deeper. After descending numerous steps they come to a split. A three way split in their route out. Dante shakes his head to say "Give me a moment to scan these markings one of them has to represent an exit." However due to some off luck more rumbling comes from above them. Dante ducks to the side as chunks of the ceiling comes down sealing off one path. Three of his marines roll for cover but they cross the threshold of a path. The thresholds closes behind them with a large sheet of stone. Dante slams his fist against the stone cursing as he looks to the private saying "Lets hope we meet up with them."

Walking on they only get somewhat startled by the stone slab closing behind them. Pushing on the pair come to a large room with a large slab of gold standing in the center. The private says "That thing looks straight out of that old movie. What was it space odyssey?" Dante agrees to wash his hand over the scripts carved onto it. Dante watching its pictures to try and decipher what they could mean. But on touching a section it sinks locking his left hand in place. Dante screams as something pierces his hand to soon feel his hand burn from the pain. The private tries to help Dante but the floor opens dropping him downward. Dante's mind is assaulted by flashes of odd creatures attacking the Predators before a towering creature with bright velvet eyes say "I feel you!" Hissing its words Dante blacks out going limp against the golden slab.

The private gulps nerves and worried out of his mind. The private asking "Sir can you hear me sir… fuck." Gulping the private beings to walk the thin corridor hoping to meet someone friendly. Several minutes go by until he turns a corner and sees a horrifying sign. The rest of his squad each with a facehugger attached to their face. But for the one female two in her case. As the private turns he screams as a xeno pounces and knocks him out. Dragged over to the only none opened egg the facehugger crawls out and attaches itself to him. What Dante didn't read about these new facehuggers is that the period of birth is much shorter then the others.

However back with Dante and the gold slab it was ticking. Until finally it released a pulse of some kind. Gold in make up the pulse shakes and vibrates all the way to the surface. Those seeing the pulse are left shocked. But for the xenos is was a call. Even the queen screams as she uses all the strength to free herself from the prison that was the WeyU labs. Buck radios blares for him to say "Johnson we got a problem the bugs are going for that light. And my guess is Dante is right at the center of it."

Johnson calls for two more teams to back up Buck. The predators watching overhead roars. The elder sending down several blooded and unblooded alike from her clan. Even the incubating xenos and facehuggers feel the call from the pulse of the gold slab. Slowly the ground sags to reveal the slabs entrance as it pushes the platform to the top. Dante now awake removes his hand but his eyes remain close. The xenos big, small, and even the queen smell him but none moving to attack him. Even the scurrying freshly hatched xenos and facehuggers don't attack him. Dante however raises his hand for the large queen to nuzzle his burned hand. The predators storm the platform but Dante simply does regard them.

As the slab releases another pulse this one stopping the Predators solid. Shock would be seen on their brows if they weren't wearing their masks. Dante with the slabs help releases another pulse to throw all the male Predators back several feet. While the handful of female Predators drop to the ground passed out. With a mental signal the xenos scramble to collect the females. Pulling them to the slab as it releases small concentrated pulses.

Buck and the marines arrive to see Dante standing at the slab his back to them. Raising his metal fist Dante begins bashes the slab. Hit after hit gives way until another large pulse blasts everything away. With grass cleaved from the ground, trees throw at obtuse angles, and the sky turns a crimson gold color Dante turns to his brother and the marines. Dante giving them a soft smile to flash them his bright golden eyes. The rest of his scieras blackened out with a haunting dark purple color. Dante says "She's calling us it is beautiful."

Buck is in shock at how haunting his brother's voice is. And the fact that there is a tear in reality right behind him. The xenos swarm the tear their destination unknown to all but Dante. Johnson screaming for any marine to shot Dante to stop him. As the marine with a scooped rifle fires at Dante's leg he moves almost so fast it looked as if he created images of his movements. Dante saying as he turns "The queen calls I must answer her…The past leads to the future." With that Dante enters the tear as another pulse erupts through the area. Leaving all witnessing the events confused and in disbelief.

**Dante's view**

I groan as I regain my senses to see I'm not in the underground temple but in a forest. Looking around I find my duffle bag but as I try my radio all I get is static. I curse as my left arm burns a lot. Seeing my burnt skin and the still exposed inside parts of my flesh I go for my first aid. Coating my hand is topical cream I wrap it. Hissing at the pain I get up to try to find my way around.

Getting to a decent point I try to follow any signs of animals or colony machines. I smile seeing a few builds in the distance. Taking me roughly an hour I arrive to find the place abandoned. I sigh to start looking around for any place to catch my bearings. But I stop as I hear hissing. Pulling my revolver I turn the corner keeping to the wall. Peeking past the corner I don't see anything. Taking a step out the hissing comes from a bit from a building across the street.

Slowly walking over I stop as what was making the sound comes out. I gasp seeing the six foot tall large C cup breasted. And wide set of hips creature with insect like antennae and wings steps out. I keep the revolver leveled at her head to say "Easy girl I don't want to fight just.. um I'm just a little lost." It hisses to sniff around me to flick its tongue at me turnings it head in a curious fashion. I know that look it's the same one Buck girlfriend Veronica gives him when they have time off. I back up a little seeing its tail, which reminds me on a xenos tail. Only this creature skin looks more fleshy give its complete albino look, horns, somewhat normal mouth, and eyes.

It hisses to inch closer to me and I feel a pressure to my head. Not a headache but as if someone is putting their finger against apart of my head. For some reason I reach out with my burned hand to touch the creatures head. I feel calm too calm as I stroke its head. I feel my eyes slowly become heavy until I dip forward. Dropping to a knee I exhale really confused but the creature remains calm. It hisses again to crawl past me. Staring at it I get a better look at its ass. I can tell if it put its ass directly in front of me my vision would be obscured.

I shake my head questioning why I even though that? The creature hisses again motioning with its clawed hand at me. So I follow after it but I remain alert. Getting a good walk from the ruined buildings we travel the forest for a while. Soon coming to a cave that isn't formed naturally. From the markings along the side, rocks, and brush around its opening. This creature must have carved this cave out. The creature nudges my leg motioning me to keep going. Getting in I can hardly see. Pulling and popping a glow stick I continue further. But soon hissing and buzzing becomes more frequent around me. Looking around the caves tunnel I see more tunnels clawed into the walls like a hive. Each passage showing a creature staring back at me with their yellow eyes. If I move the glow stick their eyes can been seen as small yellow dots in the dark.

Looking above me some are crawling from tunnel to tunnel. Taking glazes at me to hiss and flick their tongues. A few crawl around me smelling me and hissing oddly. One startles me as it gets close and nuzzles my ribs. I gulp nervous as it quickly crawls up the wall to go into another tunnel. The deeper I went the cooler it became until I enter a deep pool area. Circling the pool to the other side I stop as three seven foot tall versions of the creatures look at me. Each hissing as they take note of me, I take a shaky step back.

I think _'At best my revolver can and will piss them off. If I run back the way I came the rest will swarm me. Curse my curious nature.'_ Feeling the same pressure against my head a louder hiss silences everything around me. All but the dripping of the pool behind me is clear. As I look behind the three to see a towering nine-foot tall creature much like the others her figure is both striking and intimidating. I slowly back up for a word to leave her lips "Stay."

Stopping in place slowly the pressure builds against my head. Still not painful but annoying yes. It stops as a voice hisses into my mind. The voice female as it speak both soothing and with authority. The voice saying, _"Stay your hand stud none of my daughters will harm you. I have called you here for you are needed."_ I do a double take to look at the largest creature to ask "You're talking to me in my head? Oh this is amazing but how did I get here… Oh shit Buck and the others they're in trouble I have to."

Before I could turn to leave her long tail snatches me up. Her voices telling me to be calm. Trapped in her tails hold she walks to seat me down onto some kind of plant. She lies back in a throne of fungus from what my glow stick can show me. The large female says, _"You were called by the stars to aid my hive and me. You answered the call there is no way to send you back."_

I shake my head to say "No my brother my fellow marines I can't stay I can't abandon them. WeyU the Predators they'll be killed by them if I don't go back." Seeing her confusing I ask "Look at my memories and the pain they can cause?" The queen recoils as I hear several of her hive scream as well. The three larger ones rushing at me but the largest stops them all with a loud roar. The largest looks at me to tug at my sleeve slicing it with her claw. Seeing my metal arm is yet another sad fact of how much trying to 'do good' can harm you. The largest says _'They hurt your own kind… They hurt other kinds… What kind of creatures is your kind?"_

I sigh to answer "Human… We humans can be monsters of all kinds ma'am. We exploit each other for gain. Hurt each other for greed or for pleasure of any twisted kind. My species evolve by killing either other or things they don't understand. And trust me even if your appearance would make certain men weak in the knees. It won't change the fact that you aren't human. And a large sum of humans don't care to make peace with different lifeforms anymore.'

The largest asks, _"Would you care to change?"_ I nod to sigh as I say "But how will I change my kinds minds if I don't know how to reach them?" The largest answers _"You can try to gain travel by using the Hunters ship. Every early blossoming they come to hunt the rival hives. I have my daughter remain underground we've already lost too many to them."_ I look at her asking about the rival hives. Much like me she shows me images of taller Xenomorphs. They are roughly only a few inches smaller them her daughters but equally as sexualized. Then another alien species give off the same horror but sexual allure. The pale skin ample bosom but you can see it has no eyes. Its four-fingered hand boney and tipped with sharped points. Its head like stated has no eyes but instead is turned into a large maw with sharpened teeth. It's hips as equal in scale to its bust.

The next species is reptile in look but its armors are thin tendrils. Three each coming off where her shoulders are with her face covered by smaller tendrils. Its belly a lean mix of its flesh and scales while the same scales covering its breasts. Its lower half is snake like down its lower tail you can see small spikes similar to the horns poking up from the tendrils concealing its face. But if you look close enough you can see four deep red dots peering out from behind them. And like the others as sexually pleasing to the eyes.

I pull away from the images to ask "How did you all get your 'um' proportions in your figures?" The largest purrs to get real close to say _"We use our bodies to lure males to secluded spots. Once we had a symbiotic relationship with the men of this world. We wouldn't harm any female or let them know of us. And the males would keep our numbers full and satisfied. But the hunters came and each hive had a different means of dealing with them. For my hive I wanted to breed strong warriors. But just like the other hives their males did not give into our pheromones and killed us. My daughters fought back but now the other hives refuse to see reason. We were once united not verbally but in mental contracts at least. Now we have no males to satisfy our desires and each half year I lay eggs that go unborn. How do you think I feel as a mother to see my to be children wither without the chance to live?"_

I gulp saying "So I can't go home and if I stay here I either have to fuck everyone in your hive. Or run to which you will catch me and breed me with little mercy. Or I get unlucky and get killed by a predator scouting the planet for their next hunt." The queen as she has made it clear growls to ask _"You would choice death over the pleasure of bedding a queen?"_ I shake my head to say "No ma'am just saying my options…. I do that when I'm nervous and embarrassed. Ok I won't run but I'm well not endowed to handle you or your daughters. I mean I'm average size for a human. And you well I can't even think that I could please you or…" The queen smiles to start to make a gurgle like sound. Soon she hiccups for her long tongue to extend out showing a small jello like blob trapped in its grip.

Placing it in my hand she says, _"This is my royal jelly. Each hive queen has their own this jelly has molded us to be as we are now. Powerful, strong, 'purrs' sensual and it will help you as well."_ Looking at the jelly mass I ask, "If I eat this I'll pretty much be signing that ill be the hives fuck toy from now on right?" The queen nods to say, _"Rest assured as my hives personal stud you will be treated as my consort. Now eat."_ Shoving the jelly down my throat I gulp tasting watermelon for some reason. My stomach rumbles before a long burp rips from my throat. Excusing myself I chuckles as the queen stares at me. Slowly I feel hot all over. I honestly feel really dizzy and close to burning up. Before long I'm throwing off my light armor and pants just to jump into the pool in the chamber to cool down. And boy that jelly really does the trick.

**Third person's view **

Thanks to the jelly Dante notices his skin has become somewhat tougher. Not sure of what other unseen changes has come to his body. But his crotch well what the jelly has done is very clear. Dante's balls now have swollen to the sizes of two ripe apples. His member current limp hangs at eight inches with nearly two inches in girth. The queen pulls Dante from the pool to say, _"Yes my jelly has made your true breeding skill come forth dear stud. But I feel that it is only fair that the daughter that found you be granted the first taste of you."_

Soon the chamber is filled with hisses as all the small tunnels reveal the queens daughters. The queen says _"My daughters and I are know as Breeders due to how fast we deliver young. But we can control when we give birth. I can tell you wish not to be a father yet. You want me to have the privilege dear stud I'm flattered."_

Dante blushes to say "Well it's only nature I mean you've had to deliver babies with no hope of living. I just thought that um being a mother would be nice for you. But 'choke' I'm nerves dear queen I've never made love with a woman even within my own species. And for my first time to be with another species is well overwhelming." The queen purrs to use her tails to coil and stroke Dante's back. Reassuring him that no harm will come to him and he will feel nothing but pleasure. With the chamber filled with all the daughters even the three larger daughters now rest beside the seated queen. The other daughters now seated or perched at different parts of the chamber to see him. Dante gulps as the lone daughter crawls forward hissing as she takes in his scent.

She stop just in front of Dante purring as her tails lulls from side to side. The queen says, _"I am pleased that she found you dear stud. Now it is time show both myself and my dear daughters what you will contribute to us."_ Dante gulp as he approach her of his own keeping as calm as he could. But as he gets closer his mouth swells with the taste of honey and caramel? Dante realizes he was breathing through his mouth and tasting the rich pheromones that the daughter was giving off. The queen notices to think _'Good he tastes her scene.'_ Keeping her mental link to the daughter only the queen says, _"Daughter he tastes your scent, let him lead your mating."_

Dante pulls the daughter into his arms wrapping his hands securely around her modest waist. The daughter hisses her tongue flicking across Dante's lips. Dante nods at the sign to slowly weave his hands down the daughters back. Leaning in he inhales more of her musk to kiss along her neck. The daughter purrs excited at Dante's actions. But as his hands stop just before her plump wide rear. Dante gives the daughter neck a nip making her give a soft moan. But the real moan leaves her lips along with a louder purr as Dante's hands grope and squeeze her ass.

The daughter shudders as Dante takes longer licks at her neck. To even slowly stroke the connect to her tail and her ass. The daughter purrs to grind her moist crotch to Dante's member. Dante lays the daughter down to kiss his way down her body. The daughter reels in delight feeling Dante's touch taste across her body. Hissing in pleasure Dante is surprised as he notices her breasts have slits. Licking at the slit slowly the daughter's nipple pokes free. The daughter shakes feeling her exposed teat and her excitement increases as Dante exposes the other. The sisters watching hiss and purr each wondering how much pleasure their sister truly is feeling. Some can feel only echoes of bliss from the hive connection. Others laying their tails between their legs to grind their crotches against. Purring in anticipation for the full skill of their stud to be seen.

With both her nipples exposed Dante locks lips with the daughter. Dante as well as the daughter feels a pleasure surge go up both their backs. The surge causing Dante's semi hard member to become fully erect. For the daughter she experiences a mini orgasms. Hissing in Dante face he pulls away from the daughter. Allowing all in the chamber to see Dante at full mast it's a shock and a thrill. Each sister wishing they were the one about to be breed first as they watch. But each hisses and purrs towards the pair. Nudging them to indulge in their mating for them to watch. For the daughter as Dante gropes and pinches her nipples she bucks her hips. She was ready, dripping, and even presenting herself to Dante.

Dante however knows he has to make her moment special. So he slowly washes his hands down her body. Once his hands reach her thighs Dante strokes and squeezes her inner muscles. The daughter whimpers her pussy slightly flaring in need. As well as releasing more juices from her slit. From her glistening lips you can see her juices have coated both her cheeks and have begun to create a puddle underneath her. The daughter yelps as Dante spreads her lips to just as quickly push his lips to her lower ones. She was about to push Dante away but stopping to scream in pleasure as Dante licks across her slit.

Licking from the bottom to her button Dante holds her thighs as she screams in bliss. The other daughters and the queen herself are shocked as the daughter describes the pleasure their stud is giving to her lower half. And he has yet to mount her. All he is doing is simply feasting on her very juicy birth tunnel. The daughter purrs in discomfort when Dante pulls away though. Her tail swaying from side to side as she looks at Dante purring for more.

Dante nods understanding to nip at her thighs and surprising the daughter with his next move. His tongue invading her tunnel causing her to twitch and spasm all over. Screeching her pleasure the daughter gropes her own breasts adding to her pleasure. Dante shots his tongue as far as he can. The daughter clamping her thighs on instinct feeling as if Dante has already mounted her. And her body is responding by trapping him so he or if it was his member to keep from spilling his seed. But Dante feels through the connection that the daughter is close to orgasm.

Thinking fast Dante spins his tongue swirling it around as fast as he could. The daughter eyes bulge as her pleasure vibrates through the hive connection. Her mother and sisters twitch at feeling the dulled version of her orgasm. In a flash she spreads her legs freeing Dante's head. But her orgasm causing her to spill a thicker portion of her juices. She isn't squirting per say but its almost as if she's releasing her own version of ejaculation.

Curious as he is Dante cups some in his hand to drink. Finding it tastes a good deal like apple cider just less bubbly. Quickly going back in Dante sucks up as much as he can. But still some spills onto the chamber floor. The daughter heavy pants are almost very clear for all in the chamber too see. Her heaving breasts a small show of joy as his stepfather told Dante once. If a woman breathes heavy after an orgasm he's doing good. The daughter collects herself to turn to her side. Purring with lust as Dante pats her ass.

However the daughter has a different idea. Pouncing on Dante she pins him to kiss him. Once more the two exchange spit as the daughter grinds herself along Dante member. The daughter feeling even more excited as she tastes a bit of her juices still on Dante's tongue. To her sisters the angle makes them even hungrier some licking their lips. Seeing as they can see the length Dante's cock easily pokes up from between the daughters ass. Even as her two pieces of cheek meat squeeze his member.

As the daughter grinds herself along him Dante notices her dangling nipples. So like before he licks and sucks on them. The daughter hiss in pleasure not caring that she is somewhat teasing her sisters with how much pleasure she is feeling. Dante peaks the daughter on the lips as she sees his head motion. She nods to lift herself upward. With her ass high in the air Dante angles his cock to her still flaring pussy. But hearing the constant wet opening and closing a small thrill for Dante. The queen however edges the daughter forward saying _"Yes daughter claim the stud for our hive!"_

The daughter looks into Dante's eyes as he cups her face. Pulling her to another kiss the two savoir the kiss. As Dante takes hold of her ass to slowly lower her hips. Once his tip kisses her slit Dante lowers her more. With his head passing her entrance she yelps at the pain. As Dante pushes a little more of himself in the daughter screeches in pain. But before she can ask the queen says through the hive connection _"No the pain will dull once more pleasure is added. But strong daughter our stud will relive your need."_ The daughter shaking like a leaf clenching her jaw trying to feel more pleasure.

Dante seeing her pain acts fast to strokes her ass and once again goes after her breasts. Slowly the pain becomes manageable and the queen orders for her daughter to drop her hips lower. Finally after all the hard work the daughter takes nearly all of Dante's member. The queen says "_Good daughter now shake your hips. Claim him claim him for the pleasure of our hive!"_ The daughter screeches as she doubles her efforts to prove herself to her sisters. But most of all to bring a lustful kind of glory for her sisters to respect. Dante can feel his tip hitting the entrance to her cervix causing her some discomfort.

Dante suggests even slowing the daughter's hip shaking in order to stop her discomfort. The daughter wraps her arms around Dante to smothering his face with her breasts. She hiss to slowly grind on his cock and kissing across his face showing him she can handle it. Dante returns the kisses taking hold of her ass and waist to fuck her in return.

Dante moans feeling her wet passage become even more inviting to his cock. Dante however feels an urge nipping at him. Slowly mixing with the daughter scent the urge grips Dante. Telling him to take her harder to pound her core faster. Not enough to hurt but enough to flaunt their mating to the rest of the hive. To be able to fill the hive tunnels with the sounds of their flesh meeting. To hear his balls slap off her ass. And for her tits to jolt all over and against each other with each impact. Dante can hear the daughters hive voice a little through the connection.

Daughter saying _"Yesss stud…. Feels good…. More!"_ Dante kisses the daughter to look into her eyes to say, "You feel wonderful sister I can't stop my hips." Dante grunts as the sister tells him _"Yesss stud… mate with me harder!"_ Doubling his thrusts the daughters watching as well as the queen are in awe as their stud snarls with lust. Their sister drooling and screaming in lustful defeat at the mating of their hives stud.

As Dante pounds into her harder the daughter's breasts bounce up and down clapping against each other in a lewd display. Her ass ripples to be utterly punished by Dante's heavy hitting balls. Screaming uncontrollably she digs her claws into the ground screaming to her mother that she can't take anymore. That their hive stud is too much. She's begging her mother for help. The queen says _"No daughter you must endure orgasm to help the pain. But you must let our stud finish in you."_ The daughter continues to scream her pain becoming somewhat pleasurable as she cries for Dante to pound her hard even faster. Closer and closer she gets to her orgasm. Dante taking note in his lustful haze that the daughter is clamping down onto him even harder then before.

But he takes the challenge and thrusts even harder. The daughter explodes releasing her juices all over Dante's cock as she hisses loudly and deeply in satisfaction. Dante keeps going thrusting away making the daughters breasts fly up and down at his thrusts. And two more heavy orgasms follow her first as Dante holds her. But the orgasms are too great she pulls away from Dante. Allowing him to see her flaring pussy and how harshly she is shuddering from him forcing her to orgasm so quickly one after the other. Her juices spilling across the floor as she puts a small distance between them.

Trying to control her crazy spasming the daughter pants wildly trying to collect her thoughts. Feeling through their small connection Dante can tell the daughter almost passed out from her uncontrollable orgasms. Dante quickly goes to comfort her by stroking her stomach and holding her cheek to calm her down. The queen says _"Continue daughter our stud must coat your tunnel with his seed."_ The daughter feeling Dante's erect member resting across her thigh hisses to regain some of herself.

The daughter answers _"I'm so sensitive mother I don't think I can withstand more. Our hive studs mating prowess is too great for me… forgive my weakness."_ The mother collects her thoughts to say, _"You will have to beg our stud for forgiveness. You are denying him his release while you have had several atop his member. Your weakness to please him will reflect onto all your inexperienced sisters as well."_

The daughter opens her eyes to look at Dante still holding her close. The daughter feels it she can't disappoint him his eyes are begging for them to continue. While also showing concern for her. But the daughter can still feel her trembling thighs. As well as the juices now making a sticky mess under her ass. The daughter hisses using her hand to align Dante's shaft to her tunnel once more. Understanding that she is still very sensitive Dante knows he has to work fast.

In one swift thrust he is once more inside her. Increasing his thrusts Dante pushes his pleasure so that the daughter doesn't go insane. With each thrust their hips create a loud wet slap. With her legs shaking out of her control. And her whole body jerking every which way the daughter can control the muscles inside her tunnel very well. Constantly clamping down between mild and hard squeezes her pleasure shows. As through her hive mind she asks Dante to not stop.

Hearing the daughters moans Dante doubles his efforts. Resulting in a surge of pleasure for all in the hive to feel. Screaming for Dante to continue his hard plowing makes the daughters pleasure steadily rise. Till finally she screams her orgasm creaming Dante's pelvis in her juices. Dante continues to rail away at her. But her clamping and hold on him is too much. With her panting in his face and her breasts pressed or wrapped around his neck. Dante's mind floods with the need to fill her with his seed.

Pounding into as hard as he can the seconds tick away. The daughter screaming still as she cums again. Screaming into two more orgasms Dante slows his thrust not wanting to make her run away as before. Holding each other as the daughter relaxes she is confused as are the other sisters and even the queen. Dante has yet to cum so the queen asks _"Stud has she not given you pleasure? Why haven't you released your seed?"_

Dante answers "I don't know it feels good yes but I don't feel close to releasing yet." The queen is shocked as is the rest of the hive. Some says, _"By the matriarchs he can breed like that and not tire."_ Others ranging from complementing his skill to saying he was born a stud. But the daughter felt a new surge to bring their hives stud to his release. Taking hold of the back of his head she smashes her lips to his. Swirling her tongue with his as Dante teases her body once more. Fondling her ass or stroking her breast.

Taking the hint Dante once again starts to thrust as hard as he did before. The daughter screaming her pleasure to once more be pushed over the edge as she cums. Twice more orgasms follow her as Dante thrusts more. Dante thinking _'Damn how much punish can these girls take? Fuck how much more can I handle?'_ Dante can feel the change in her squeezing tunnel almost as if she was trying to milk his member.

Dante pulls himself from her embrace to grab her fully erect breasts. Her nipples so hard Dante swore they could cut his hands. With her completely on her back the daughter screams into three more orgasms as Dante puts them into a mating press. Her back off the ground and her ass and tail in the air Dante thrusts into her as hard as he could without hurting her. But her endless clamping finally worn him down. With his body shining of sweat Dante grunts to say "I can't last any longer. Sister I'm going to cum!"

The daughter bellows her approval even wrapping her tail around Dante's stomach to pull him closer. The daughter screaming through her hive connection her lust for the hives stud. But most of all for Dante to fill her with his seed the seed of a true lover to their hive. Not able to hold on any longer Dante drops his hips one last time to cum. The daughter releases a long hiss of exhilaration her mouth hanging open as she cums again.

As Dante's seed rushes from his shaft it fills the daughter to the point it spills from their joint sexes. Feeling the excess run down her ass, tail, and lower back the daughter experiences a series of sexual shivers. Dante slows his thrusts to a near crawl to look down into the daughter's eyes. With a final thrust Dante stops his action to smile softly to the daughter. Dante saying "Thank you for the loving welcome sister." To the hives shock Dante eyes close and he collapses. Landing face first into the daughters excited bosom causing the sister's panic. That is until the queen's growls loudly for order.

The queen nudging Dante's mind to say, _"He is well daughter he is merely resting. His body needs time to adjust and become use to his new sexual needs and extents."_ The queen however is still surprised at what she just witnessed. Even men that gained heightened sexual organs from her jelly never lasted as long as Dante has, even when partnered with an inexperienced daughter. Nor made one reach orgasm so much before they did. The queen says _"Daughter you will remain with him. Do not remove his member from your tunnel squeeze as often as you can to keep him hard. I will send three others to tend to you both when he wakes. Take pride my daughter you have claimed him for our hive and has given him such eminence pleasure that he feel asleep in true bliss. All of you should strive for this when you mate with our stud."_

The collective hive nods as the queen orders two of her protector daughters to pick up Dante and the daughter. Carrying them to a side chamber they lay them onto a bed of leaves and greenery. The daughter hisses as she feels for a moment Dante getting soft. Several squeezes returns his hardness to keep his seed within her. The daughter licks across Dante's neck to pepper his face with wet kisses. With Dante's face resting between her breasts securely she too nods off. But making sure to command her body to squeeze Dante members no less then every forty or so seconds as they sleep. As the daughter sleeps she dreams of the day she will be allowed to bear the hives stud a clutch of eggs.

Back in the main hive chamber alone the queen replays Dante's display to hiss with desire as her fingers pet her aggressive wet mound. Leveling her dripping fingers to her face she smiles to lick up all her juices. The queen is horny she even licked up the remains of her daughter and Dante's juices off her chamber floor. This having the effect of reigniting her long dormant lust for a mate. The queen says _"He is ours my daughters and soon you will have new siblings just as loving as him. Our tunnels will sing with the sweet scent of him mating us to a wonderful new age."_ Throughout the whole hive the sisters too replay the mating they witnessed. And all agree with their freshly mated sister that Dante is truly worthy to be their hives stud.

**Smiles; Well that was something...**

**Jester; Oh quiet you so everyone like always like, share, and comment if its not too much. And this is a one shot for the time being. We'll post later more information on how we'll make this one shot a full story.**

**Smiles; Anyway peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Hey guys we're back and yes we didn't take too long right? Ok we took sometime but hey the time we used just means things will be even more exciting for what we have planned. Also for those of you who wanted a little more story yes this has some story.**

**Smiles; But don't worry there's plenty of thick alien ass getting plowed too!**

**Jester; 'Sigh' Must you start like that?**

**Smiles; Me? What about you this was your one shot idea!**

**Jester; Yes and I want it to be a mix of lemon and action. So yes there will be plenty of lemons with action similar to Aliens. Also I've read a lot of Aliens fanfictions too so I'll give some recommendations to read at the bottom of this chapter too.**

**Smiles; What why did you tell me that? Give me that list I need some alien love right now!**

**Jester; 'Sigh' Well with my partner off to either fap or read fanfics back to back I'll continue with the reviews. Spncrhammer... If you are trolling I'm not amused. Ozeroomegaouroboros oh didn't you see the notes we left for the artist you can look at to get an idea of what aliens we'll be using? If not please read the author's note for chapter one friend. DragonFang7 we plan to friend that's why we asked you all to vote! Thomaspheasant hope this wasn't too long of a wait and yes we saw your votes hope you like the fic! Also thanks for the three reviews. Random guest don't worry friend we'll go for as long as we can! Oghren thanks and hope you like the fic. Duriual your wait is over friend have fun and yes we counted your vote! Sandshrew master 317 oh we know a lot of ways to have fun with this fic friend and we hope you like it! Random guest 2 thanks friend glad you liked it so much and we thank you for the kind words. Random guest 3 as demanded this fic is now a full story! Adam110902 hopefully that is a good sign and you'll come back for this chapter too! Once more thanks to everyone that voted and special thanks to everyone following and liking the fic so far! Smiles send us off!**

**Smiles; I busy reading hot alien love, SO WHY AREN'T ALL OF YOU!?**

**Dante's View**

I groan feeling a bit sore and some who still very tired. I can remember the last time I sleep long enough to still ache in some places. Moving around I stop as my hands slide across soft carapace like skin. Opening my eyes I find my face wedged between to soft and dare I say eye filling breasts of a Breeder. Seeing the insect alien like females face with bright yellow eyes looking at me with both lust and curiosity I gulp. The events of last night that involved my sudden indoctrination into this hive. And the welcome I received by this same hive sister I've awoken too wasn't a wild dream after all. Wasn't a drug induced dream either so extra embarrassing.

The sister purrs stroking her large hands along my frame to pull my face to hers. Sharing an almost tender kiss despite how aggressive her tongue is. I managed to sit up a little to find that I somehow have enough in me to have morning wood. Which is securely nestled into the sister's wet and mildly drooling pussy. I groan at feeling the sister's tunnel squeeze my shaft as I sit on my heels.

The sister shudders as she strokes her normal non-excited breasts. Seems they have almost a hyper or induced allure added to their bodies to further entice males. The sister washes her hands down to her pelvis then back up my body. To stop and stroke various parts of my chest she even teases my nipple a little. I guess her kind of payback for going after her nipples last night. I feel a bit embarrassed at how she's constantly purring and squeezing my member. But she wiggles her hips to even squeeze my thigh with her tail. Getting the hint I sigh to begin a steady series of thrusts or slow strokes into her.

The sister purrs deeply, she even shudders as I message her breasts. Cupping and palming where her nipples should be. Feeling the mental buzz enter my mind as before I can hear the sister's voice once more. The sister says "_Yes stud more mate with me until you are finished~"_. Hearing her voice with less missing words and almost the same clarity as the queen. I'm guessing my body and mind have been using my rest as a means to link the royal jelly better to me. I huff as I continue to thrust into the sister. Giving her deeper strokes and trying to see if she likes the hits to make her hips rise up from the bedding.

Last night I was running on raw lust. I mean I ate an alien aphrodisiac and was told to have sex for the first time in front of the whole hive. I mean nothing says fuck until you drop like fucking in front of an audience while you're drugged. But I do worry of what my family is doing right now? Still the sisters loud panting and her hisses keep me focused on well on getting rid of my morning wood. And her current lustful needs are important in a way. Licking across the sister's chest she pants to squeeze her tail a bit tighter. She pulls my face to hers again for another tongue filled kiss.

Battling slightly against the sister's tongue a few hisses draw my attention to the side of the grassy bedding. Across from us are a few sisters watching us and from what I see they're eager to join in. Putting my back into it I lift the sister up by her legs. She yelps in surprise before I hold her upward as we continue to have sex. The sister purrs to squeeze her breasts around my head. With my face trapped she peppers my lips with affection and again invades my mouth with her tongue.

Reaching down her back the sister screams as I take hold of her tail and gives it a tug. While squeezing one of her buns with my other hand. Throwing back her head the sister starts to scream as she orgasms hard. Her juices spilling across my waist as she continuously twists and wriggles with pleasure. Feeling my end close at hand I flip her onto her hands and knees. Taking her from behind she hisses and screams as I plow into her ass while she cums. She says _"Stud please finish too much pleasure I will pass out~."_

I take hold of her waist to plow her faster to say, "I understand sister I'm about to finish give me a little more time." She shudders as my hands change between gripping her plump ample ass to her love handles. Truly the Breeders are what they claim to be. A species solely created to bring pleasure to those that they enthrall into their hive. But with my end at the very tip of my shaft I take hold of the sister's hips and slam myself to the very back of her tunnel. Once again her screams shakes her body and mind. As she clamps and spills her juices across my shaft. Her tunnel massaging and squeezing my shaft in an almost pumping fashion. Yes the Breeders really do live up to what they call themselves.

With her tail wrapped around me I stroke her ass and the base of her tail with great affection. Her shudders of pleasure makes her ass wiggle against my palms as we bask in our high. I lean forward to stroke her body more to which the sister reciprocates by kissing me over her shoulder. Or guiding my hands to fondle more places around her body. As I do I take mental notes of where she is guiding my hands. Most of all which parts of her body makes her purr, contract her tunnel, and pants with the most lustful intentions. She places my hands to where her womb is and I find her stomach slightly bloated.

I think 'The royal jelly increased my sperm count and discharge beyond what is normal for me. Again another hint that I will have to look into other changes soon.' The sister purrs as she tries to change my thoughts with hints or full images of what we did last night. It's clear she has grown very attached maybe she even wishes to have a few eggs soon if the queen allows her.

I nip at her lips prompting her to kiss me fully. Feeling her soft supple and pouty lips I can't help but take a few nibbles to entice her. But her heavy purrs hint to me that after yesterday and our small romp just moments ago. Has put her in a satisfied state for the time being. The sisters that were once watching climb into the bedding. One positions herself behind me while two others flank the sister I'm inside. Each flanking sister cups and spreads the sister's ass. Another crawls onto the sisters back letting her tongue hang. While the sister behind me takes hold of my waist and my shaft.

The sister on top of the one I'm inside eases her tail from around me. To hold it up while giving her tails base a few licks. The sister hisses in protest clearly embarrassed while the others giggle and hisses with hints of affection and lust. The sister behind me slowly guides me out while the other three pant and purr loudly. Their eyes shining with hunger as the mixed juices coat my shaft. Like ravenous beasts they attack as one with not even half my cock free. I moan, as does the sister as her sisters keep her ass spread. Licking and slurping at her sore lower lips and my mildly worn member. Slowly they spread apart who is licking where and when. Inch by slowly drawn out inch they're making sure to clean us as fast as our juices are revealed.

I stroke the sister's faces and each makes sure to send a vibrant moan through my shaft as they take their turn. I gently wash my hand over their frames to say "Sisters truly a lovely thing to awaken to for the day. Thank you." They briefly flash their sharpened teeth in lustful wide smiles to resume their task or fun. Which ever they are truly taking their time to enough it. Finally with my tip popping free a gush of sperm leaves the sisters abused and bright tunnel. The sister behind me acts fast. Using her cleavage to collect the spill with another quickly helping her by slowing the leaking with her fingers.

The other two attend to me. One holding my drooling shaft while the other holds her cleavage to collect any spillage. The pairs working in synch as they lick and suck the juices left from within both of us. Both sisters work their hands and cleavage in a stroking massage. Their actions tender and lustful yes but the effect is the same. My mildly hard shaft drooling and spitting up more sperm then I thought was left in me. I sigh once they are finished both sisters smile at me as my limp member rests across their combined cleavages. I lean back to say, "Such a exhausting morning I might need another nap to recover. And sisters I would love it if you all would stay with me."

Purrs and lustful hisses leave their approving looks at me. As the finish to crawl all over me wrapping and pressing their supple assets to my body. I shudder as one sister squeezes my limp shaft between her thighs. Pressing my shaft to her moist lower lips. She purrs to lick across my neck and I thank her with a few kisses. I think 'I have to keep smooth and collected. I have no idea what could set them off. And they have pure size and speed against me. Not to mention their numbers put me on the back foot even when I don't see them all. Plus even if the queen hinted that she's lost some of her daughters in the past. And her hive isn't as big of a hive as she would like. But the numbers I remember from last night easily nears a hundred if not a bit over that. It'd be best for now to stay on their finer side.'

Two of the other sisters snuggle up against my head. Both clearing wanting me to mate with them from how they're pressing my breasts to my face. But not wanting to be seen as picking some of the others I do what's best. Stroking their broad waists I cup one sisters ass and to loop my arm across the back of another. My hand comes back out to take hold of one sisters side boob. Squeeze at the sisters hidden nipple while stroking near the tail and rear of the other sister. Both whimper to lick at my face panting with lust as the middle sister teases at my shaft. Her thighs very wet now with her wet and needy lower lips. The two at my head hiss feeling left out but I pinch their rears teasingly to coarse them to snuggle lower.

But our cuddling is short lived as the queen's voices echoes into my mind. The queen says, _"Too my side Stud I have some things to speak of with you."_ I sigh to wiggle free much to the pouts of the sisters. But a few intimate stroke filled hugs, deep humps with some penetration, and affection kisses later I head to the queens chamber. As I walk I remember I'm pretty much naked and under the gazes of the various sisters moving through the tunnels and side or wall tunnels of the cave network. Their lustful purrs and a few are very forward with how openly they want to have sex. One even tries to stop me to pin me against the wall. She begins to grind herself against my member looking to make me hard. But one of the queen's guards shows up.

She pulls us apart even though the sister tries to protest but a deep warning hiss leaves the guards lips. Making the sister back off while I'm push along by the guard. The queen is at her throne as she welcomes me. I give her a respectful bow only for her tail to wrap around my waist and pull me into her arms. The queen hisses and her guards leave us. The queen purrs into my ear to say "_Your performance last night was truly worthy of my hive Stud Dante. I spent last night looking through the memories you offered as well. Such a gentle mind filled with things to forward and help your kind. Yet your lack of trust and interest in others has me worried. I worry you will only stay out of fear of what we will do if you resist. But I worry as well of what will happen if your mind grows restless."_

It's true I have been caught a number of times in a working loop against boredom. Buck even my father constantly tearing me from two or three projects to remind me I'm not a machine. I never stick to one project because dividing my attention allows me to be open to new ideas for projects. It was how Weyland allowed me to get so close to so many projects. Some of his more dangerous bio projects had nothing to do with Xenomorphs. But to think that he managed to help escalate their birth rate and their birth cycle. I snap out of my thoughts as the queen licks across my neck. Her piercing purple eyes demanding I focus on her.

The queen says, _"I can tell you won't find much in the way of technology in my hive. But the settlements still linger and if you wish you can look at what was left behind. But don't think you will go alone. One of my elite daughters will guide you."_ I was about to tell her I can handle myself but the queen stops me. She pulls my face and body close to hers to look right into my face.

The queen says _"Stud you forget their are three other hives on this world. And the hunters will soon come to hunt and pick up a few for their cruel sport. And last night my hive witnesses the real you. The primal male that wants to put his seed deep into a willing female. I commanded all my daughters to cover their eggs until you have agreed to make my eggs fertile. And I can sense it deep in my your mind you wish to take me now. Spilling your seed deep into me with little care of what we will spawn. I too wish to see the child born from our union and what kind of life they will live. But I agree with the logical side of your mind. We must grow use to each other and grow a deep connection. A connection that will bring a golden era to my hive but maybe soon I will call it our hive~."_

The queen's statement and her mental image of us sitting closely on her throne sends a shiver up my back. She continues to hold me as her tongue enters my mouth. Her lips easily overpowering mine in both size and lust as the queen continues to plague my mind with similar images. Images of her with a swollen stomach and leaking breasts. Or me being apart of a massive orgy as she watches on knowing she'll be receiving much more later. As our kiss ends the queen strokes her hand across my back to say, _"All of that will become real Stud Dante. But you must accept what we are. My daughters and I breed not only to accomplish our life purpose. But to fill the mind of our own children with memories so they may learn from us."_

I nod to find my clothes and my backpack. Pulling on my shirt I have to cut off the sleeve that the queen cut open. Along with half of my pants leg seeing as it's just scraps of denom. Checking my ammo I walk to the hives entrance to find a guard already waiting. She nods to take the lead as we head away from the hive. I ask, "Sister do you know how long it will be till we arrive at the ruins?"

She doesn't respond she just keeps walking hardly changing her four legged stride. I wait some time before I ask "Sister what can you tell me about the other hives? I mean your experiences from interacting with them would be very insightful."

Again several long minutes of silence before I ask, "What were the males that were once here like sister?" She stops to sit on her heels turning her head just enough so I can feel her yellow eyes fire daggers at me. Yes I might have provoked her but not in the way I was hoping.

The elite sister answers, _"Be silent stud and we will be back to the hive with whatever trinkets you find."_ I sigh clearly I am paired with a strong sister that can careless about me. She probably was close to a male before he was either killed or fled with his original female or family. The Breeders are all about family and for her she probably feels abandoned and hurt in a way. It's understandable attachments and deep bonds are what make strong colony unites in outer human colonies too. So the same can be said for the links the Breeders and other hive based species have established in their ranks. And the queen's comments about memories have me interested as well. Do Xenomorph's in their early stages know they are killing their hosts? Or do they in some form link to us to understand if we are friend or foes? Maybe it is why so many Xenomorph's attack humans once they mature?

I look to the elite sister examining her body compared to the small sisters and the queen. Taking a closer look I can see she isn't excited or aroused like the other sisters have shown so far. I guess she's somehow cut her sense of arouse when I'm nearby. I think 'Maybe the feelings for arousal have changed her? I want to pry but as Buck often warned me prying into a woman's life ends two ways. You getting slapped or you pissing off and making a woman hold a grudge. And she's an elite sister she holds but a rank and a level of respect in the hive. The last thing I want or should do is disturb or cause problems in their social order.'

Pulling out my journal I make small sketches as small notes for further thought. The elite sister hardly regarding me as she glances back for a moment to see what I'm doing. Only to then return to her normal focus. Over all the Breeders have the same body structure evolution as the Xenomorph's. But I can see some differences too much like the Xenomorph's it's not just the changes in their sizes. Their tail segments have different patterns compared to the queens. Their shoulder sport smaller spikes and their horns don't have the recurved S shape the queen has. Or the faint gold or brass tint to certain segments of her tail and horns.

As we walk I can see feel that she holds a very low opinion of me even as I try to feel our her emotions with the hive link. It's odd to use the link and more then a few times I feel very lightheaded. The elite hardly regards me when she changes direction or when an obstacle is in the way. But it's best if we just work to get to the settlement ruins and return to the hive. My worries can be talked about some other time or with the queen. And that still has me concerned too. I'd hate for the queen to get involved and tension to become a factor.

As we preceded a loud roar echoes through the forest. Snapping to cover I check the area my revolver ready to snap to any target. But I stop in my search as the sister looks at me with a mix of annoyance and confusion. She says, _"Stop with your odd games stud it is merely a Scale-back trying to scare off those that are hunting it."_ I lower my guard and stance as she continues on. Leaving me confused and worried a little bit more. Her explanation didn't help and it did at the same time. True it is good to know the habits of the animals here. But with no idea of what this Scale-back looks like I can't really feel at ease.

Stopping at a river the sister drinks leaning forward on all fours with her ass cover slightly by her tail. I fill two canteens to take in the calm of the jungle. This also gives me a chance to collect information on the flora and fauna. After a few minutes the elite sister begins her small swim across. I take a few scatter rocks and a thigh high patch of water to make my crossing. The elite shakes herself off like a feline before continuing. And I must comment seeing her supple figure glassine in the various shadowy rays from the canopy is wondrous. She slaps my thigh sharply with the flat end of her tail to say, _"I can smell and feel your lust for me stud. Keep your mind elsewhere I will not be mating with you."_

I keep out of her reach and to continue write in my journal. More over I use the chance to note more that I have learned from the Breeders hive about them and their world. After an hour we come to an old stone and mortar kind of bridge. From the plasma scaring and the portions of it that is lying in the water. This was the beginning of where the Predators attacked the humanoid species of this world. The sister continues but I notice each step she's avoiding stepping in certain patches even though there is nothing at those spots. I think 'Maybe she remembers where their bodies dropped? Or some kind of mental connection to the area?' After crossing we walk half a mile to finally begin to see the outskirts of the settlement.

The elite stops several feet before the town to say, _"You will go and explore alone stud. I will remain outside of the ruins until you are ready to leave. And be quick I wish to return to the hive before nightfall." _I nod to make my way into the ruins. The city is silent hardly any insects are around and any small animal life is far away too. They must be avoiding this area due to the Predators. I've seen this before in other marked hunting grounds they used for sport. Animals smell the decay and stench of those killed and avoid getting to close out of fear of being added to the corpses. Even scavenging animals tread carefully in their hunting grounds.

I search around the area I'm in right now, looks like a residential section. The homes are dome hexagonal in nature. Entering one I have to pull the door and help its frame flex and bend till it's reformed off to the side. Inside water, mold, plant, and any of the other elements have already begun to rot and reclaim the home. Looking over some odd folders it seems this was their means of books. The plastic paper is thin but elastic. The text I'll have to run through my decryptor to understand however. Searching two other homes I don't find much just more of their books. But some scans are all I can do until I have a better understanding of the language.

Finding what seems like an information center I exhale slowly seeing the few bones on the surfaces of some dirt mounds. Walking slowly around the mounds I wish to move them but the elite clearly doesn't want to wait too long. Searching as best to my abilities I find a small shaft. The shaft heads off at a small drop then makes a turn. Following it I draw my weapon to scan around as I follow the shaft. Reaching the end it seems to be what remains of a small telecommunications hub. To one corner I see the remains of a few smaller skeletons. The destroyed equipment also telling me that these might have been the few holdouts hoping for help. With a sigh I search the room and even look over the equipment for any kind of hard drive or data shard.

Finding an odd blue reflective cylinder I continue my search to find an alien weapon. It looks like a musket but the various wires, exhaust ports, and lack of fire trigger makes me very curious as to how it works. Exiting the building the sun has changed and looks very close to rest so I return to the city outskirts. Exiting the elite jumps down from a tree with a mild thud. Glances at me with her mild annoyance she pivots for us to retreat back to the hive. With a sigh I try to distract myself from her bouncing rear. I ponder to try to make sense of what could have made the Predators attack an entire world of beings.

I think 'It can't be for the hunt their code is very strict on the age and threat a prey poses to their skills. Could it be due to the various males willingly mating with the female species here? No they would have attacked them instead. What I'm missing isn't obvious or clear to the conduct of normal Predators. Maybe the tech I stole from that Predator I killed can give me more of a hint? But I'll have to examine it away from the hive. And I'll have to tell the queen too. The last thing I want is to anger her for not informing her of what I have. And if the Predators do return they'll be able to track the tech. Much like they did with WeyU whenever they came upon the Predators old temples.'

As we walk the elite gives me another whack with her tail as I slipped and touched her rear. Her faster strides having me jog to keep up with her. Yet I notice I'm not so quick to be out of breath as I usually would be. Further testing on my body is needed to see what else the royal jelly has done to me. The elite sister doesn't even give me a chance to thank her as she goes off into one of the tunnels along the cave walls. With a sigh I return to the queens chamber to tell her what my day was like.

**Queen Breeder's View**

To say that our Stud has many surprises is true. Seeing his memory of slaying one of the hunters is just what my daughter's need to see. Sharing the memory jubilant cheers echo throughout the hive. It startles Stud Dante yes but I keep him in place with a few affectionate strokes along his thighs. Easing him back into my embrace as he recounts his memories to me. It wasn't hard to order him to disrobe himself either. Though I still feel his fear of making even a small mistake. I don't want his blind obedience or his ill gotten loyalty from fear. No I want him to be confident in both my authority and his place here.

But hearing of how my Elite Daughter treated Stud Dante as well as her comment that he will not mate with her. I must address this but not while Stud Dante is present or aware. Stud Dante says "My queen do you remember what the other species of males were called? Or what language they used?"

I chuckle to answer, _"Language to us is much more then saying words, _"Yes using my mouth as you do I can talk to you". _"But to speak with the mind is the purest form of language. When speaking within the mind of another there is no difference in language. Once a connection is made anyone can communicate. Select males from the species would offer themselves to our bond. They alone would connect to our hive or one of the others. The males kept the numbers that knew small only trusting those of devious and lustful natures. But agreed that we were friendly gives of a needed outlet."_ Stud Dante shudders as I stroke his chest to lightly rub my thumb across his cock. I lean into his neck licking and tasting his scent.

I whisper into his mind _"Oh dear Stud your ooze with hunger for your queen. But I can feel your worry, worry of the spawn we will create. I worry as well for even with the other species there was always the chance that my daughters or I would birth a new form of our kind. But doesn't the excitement overturn any kind of worry? I have eggs within me eager to grow to maturity. To be loved by both their parental givers. To share in the knowledge that you have of your kind."_

Stud Dante's member grows to near full erection as I palm and tease his balls. I whisper even further _"But unlike my daughters you will be mating and mounting me. I have much more lustful energy to release and won't tire so easily. You might find yourself collapsing much sooner then I. But worry not my dear Stud I will stop when I feel you are no longer able to continue. But if you approve I will continue to take you even as you rest your eyes."_

Stud Dante now fully erect moans into my lips as we kiss. I caress and play with his cock. He returns my affection my petting my folds and even pushing his fingers inside my rear hole. I pull away smirking to ask, _"Shall we mate Stud Dante and announce your coming to be at my side?"_ Stud Dante turns to press his body to mine. I moan feeling his cock glide across my moist folds to rest against me. Stud Dante places his head against my breast as he stroke and teases all the right places. No doubt the daughter he slept with gave him all too many clues as to the places that gives us the most pleasure.

Stud Dante kisses along my neck the peaks my lips to say, "My queen patience is a virtue that both tests and reveals a great many things. Yes my inner lust is screaming at me calling me a fool for not mating with you right now. Telling me to plant my seed inside of you and not care for my worries. But my worries are real too real for me to ignore. I worry for the child or the children we will create. But I doubt myself too. I was shown what it means to love but my own attitude for love has been odd. I understand the lustful nature that I feel you share with your daughters. But love is so foreign to me because of how I've had to separate myself from emotions. Logic, understanding, and development are what I used to rewrite my mind to not rely on emotions.

"I had to train myself to be distant to block out what made me human... And even now the shadows of the evil I was working for still has me forgoing care. To press forward with the advancement of knowledge and work. But now I see that emotions help, emotions keep workers of thought and knowledge sane. Emotions make us feel alive in a great many ways. I'm sorry but until I can embrace both my lust and logic. Please let us just mate for pleasure. Besides I don't think I'm ready or skilled enough to sit at your side as your king. I hardly can call myself a leader at best I'm an advisor."

I stroke Stud Dante's face. His words showing truth as does his memories, his detachment to others is hidden by a long off memory. One I'm not sure he is aware of due to all the mental wards that have been placed to suppress it. But I am rushing things. My hive hasn't needed a king since the last war between hives. And that was hundreds of moons ago. I nod to ask, _"Do you plan to go to the ruins again?"_

Stud Dante answers, "Yes there are still some places I haven't seen. But as I said I'll also be using it as a means to examine the hunter's technology. I maybe able to learn a lot from it, maybe even unlock the clues as to why they slaughters the people you once mated with." This raises my interest as I ask Stud Dante to explain further as to what he suspects.

Stud Dante says, "From what I know of them Predator's don't usually hunt or attack like that or in large numbers for normal hunts. And if they have been returning it means they know some of you are still here. But that still leaves pieces and other parts still unknown to the questions at hand. Why did they attack in such large numbers? What triggered them to attack against their normal conduct? And why didn't they take any trophies or any kind of glory from what they did? It's a true mystery my queen and one that still has other questions yet to be asked or answered." I'm now confused as well from his study of the hunters Stud Dante is sure this isn't apart of their normal behavior.

After several long tender moments of nuzzling, kissing, and teasing one another, Stud Dante decides to retire for the night. I send two of my daughters to bed with him. I tell them to make his morning just as warm and energetic as they did the last. With my hive asleep I call the elite daughter that accompanied Stud Dante to the ruins. I have questions that she will answer. My elite bows asking _"You called for me mother?"_

I nod to say, _"Your tone towards our hive Stud has me interested. You harbor feelings for a slain male daughter and your mind speaks more now that I'm close enough to peek."_ She finches to turn her head from me she's upset as are some of my other daughters. It may have been many moons since that horrible event. But to us ageless what are a few hundred moons to our unmoving frames. I motion her to me and she sits at my side. I place my tail to hers and she wraps her tail around mine.

My elite says, _"I loved the male that was bonded to me mother. He was my true mate he almost gave us children... But he rushed off the day before speaking of finding a flower to make our memory of child creation even more poetic. I cried wounded tears after following his blood to the edge of that cliff. I rushed to find his body but none was below it. I respect that my younger sisters can show the hive stud such affection. But I can't let go of the love that filled my core."_

I huff to say _"And what of me daughter. How many males have passed by me as well? Each of you was given birth by my eggs and the sperm of a different male. You can tell from the color of your tongues. I weep for those males yes each a different mate and each a different character of my past. I weep for them yes but I remember this fact. They live on as I share their moments with me with all of you. My daughters, my world, my hive... Learn from the pain the hunters caused. Grow from the strife that ales your heart. And teach the children you raise to understand such pain. Our hive runs deep, generations of Breeders before myself have passed on knowledge for us all to learn from. And a warning you will not take such a tone with the hive Stud again. He is fearful of us and I don't wish to punish you for causing him to do something foolish. But most of all our hive Stud has questions I wish for him to answer. You must aid him as best you can. It may even bright to light what became of your fallen love."_

My elite daughter bows to leave likely she will rest and consult her thoughts for the night. But with the night still comes many things left unknown. And a great many of those questions won't be answers unless our Stud can solve the riddles the hunters have left. Whatever the answers are I fear our Stud will want to return to his people someday. I must make him my hives king only then will his love and connection to my hive blossom.

**Jester; There you go friends, you got romance and mystery! Smiles come back we need to do the outro!**

**Smiles; Leave me alone I'm busy!**

**Jester; 'Sigh' Well thanks again for coming everyone and before I go can you all please leave a comment, share, and follow if you would be so kind. Also for any of you wondering for more alien love try these other fanfics. Pvt Jim, Wrong place wrong time or try Ghostnobody, Hunter hunted. And as always peace off everyone.**


End file.
